


Desperate

by legendofgrump



Category: Coldstone Creamery, Game Grumps
Genre: Coldstone Grumpery, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arin is refilling the soft serve machine, when Danny sneaks behind him and tickles him" -froggiekirby10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

It’d been an impossibly busy day at the Coldstone Creamery. Screaming children, annoying teenagers, obnoxious parents–they had all passed through desperate to get their sugary fix and had no time to wait around for their service. Arin and Danny had hardly gotten the chance to look at each other as they worked, let alone hold a conversation.

Arin’s break couldn’t come soon enough. The phrase “Just a little bit longer” had been repeating in his head like a mantra for the past hour and a half. He was getting desperate to just sit down for a second and maybe do something about the splitting headache that was creeping into his skull. If he could just get the stupid soft serve machine to  _cooperate,_  Danny probably wouldn’t mind him slipping off to the back a few minutes early.

“ _God dammit,”_  Arin hissed, perhaps a bit too loudly. He heard a scoff from the middle-aged woman that Danny was currently serving, a teen girls giggled at a table nearby. Arin ignored them, continuing to scowl at the machine in front of him. It was always finicky. And it always had to be refilled right before Arin could go on his break.

The familiar  _chink_  of the cash register opening barely registered in the back of his mind as he fiddled with an old, rusty latch. He was practically growling with rage, and a chill was starting to run up his spine.

… _Wait._  The “chill” was actually an intense sensation in his sides. A fast shuffling of fingers, lightly brushing against Arin’s hipbones and around to his stomach. He could hardly contain the instinctual huffs of laughter that were starting to burst out of him.

“D-Dan, st-stop, t-tickling me!” Arin demanded through peals of laughter. It was useless, Danny was on a mission and was making quick work of Arin’s poor mood.

“You’ll have to beg me for mercy,” Danny said through his own short laugh and Arin convinced himself he must be imagining the hint of flirtation that was laced in his voice. After all, he was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded.

It didn’t help that Danny was so close to him. Arin was practically wrapped in his co-worker’s arms, Danny’s breath occasionally puffing onto his ear in a low chuckle, sending surges through Arin’s body.

“Pl-Please, have mercy!” Arin called out, trying to exaggerate his words, but finding it difficult through his shortness of breath.

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that,” Danny teased.

Arin wriggled himself around, trying to get free, but just ending with his face pressed into the crook of Danny’s neck, arms grasping his shoulders for support. Danny didn’t let up, though. “Da-an, stop, I ca-an’t–”

Seeing how the laughter was beginning to fade into simply hyperventilating, Danny let up his assault on Arin’s sides. He let Arin catch his breath, the heavy rising and falling of Arin’s chest pressing against his own. Without even thinking, Danny had left his hands resting comfortably on Arin’s hips, as if this was something they did quite often.

Arin was the first to notice. Breathing finally under control, he quickly pulled himself out of the incriminating position. His face was flushed bright red already, but he hoped Danny would think it was from all the laughter. Danny seemed clueless enough, letting Arin relax a bit.

“I’m gonna–uh–take my break now,” Arin said, a bit hastily. He started removing his constricting apron, trying to avoid eye contact with Danny.

“Have fun! Don’t wander too far!” Danny smiled blithely, completely unaware of the rapid beating of Arin’s heart–or, at least, the reason behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> More Coldstone Grumpery and other AUs at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
